Antimicrobial peptides (AMPs) are broad spectrum antibiotics produced by eukaryotic organisms (e.g., fish and shrimp) to fight against infections caused by bacteria, viruses, or fungi.
Epinecidin-1, an AMP found in groupers, and anti-lipopolysaccharide factors (ALFs), an AMP subfamily found in, e.g., shrimps, protect these aquatic animals against microbial infections.